


I Want You to Stay

by nixopolitics



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Top!Dom, bottom!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixopolitics/pseuds/nixopolitics
Summary: One nightmight have changed everything.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	I Want You to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [KINGK00PAS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGK00PAS/gifts).



> Cheers to @atrocityexhibition for the title and song it was derived from (Maximo Park's _I Want You To Stay_ )! They're also probably the king (queen? I don't know) of sprinkling lyrics in their fics, so I'm not being original by including some. 
> 
> First post on here, have fun :)

_“I rewrite my life beneath the moonlight,  
Please hold me now till my breath runs out  
There are many things that I am not,  
But there's one thing that I can't deny”_

The scene’s not a difficult one to picture: hotel bedroom, door locked, Matt's pressed into the bed and Dom is on top of him, just inches away from his face. All that had been shared up to this point was a chaste kiss, tentative, but _oh_ , it _burned_ Matt from the inside out.

Dom was the first to say anything. “So...” he said, “What was it that you wanted? Or _needed_.” Raking his fingers through Matt’s brown hair, he's aching to bite down on those thin pink lips - when he saw the look on Matt's face, painted silver and gold from the dim lamplight, wide eyed, unbearably innocent, he just couldn’t. It occurred to Dom that very few would ever get to see Matt so vulnerable.

"I wanted _you_ ,” Matt murmured, cupping Dom's face in a steady, calloused hand - that suppressed, secret desire to hold him until his breath ran out was no longer anything he was ashamed to have.

It's now or never.

Dom's mind fuzzed as Matt blossomed like a flower at the heat of his lips - surprised at first, then responding hungrily as the blonde shifted to his neck, desperate, crushing their chests together as if something might try to peel the two apart. They lingered for a moment, but Matt felt a lump in his throat when Dom tore off his own shirt, then attempted to undress Matt. He pushed Dom off and squeaked, "Wait, wait-"

"Do you not want this?" Dom asked. 

"No, I do," Matt huffed, "Just... I don't want this to be rushed." His breathing came out in short, nervous puffs. "I-Is that okay?"

Dom planted a tender kiss on his cheek. "Of course it's okay, I'm not gonna force you into anything, but..." He began to slowly pull up Matt's thin T-shirt, getting a peek at his pale stomach. "...Can I?"

Matt simply nodded in response, blushing as blood rushed to his groin and perked up his dick, the tightness of his pants making him squirm. Dom wasn't frantic to strip him; he treated the brunette like he was made of porcelain, slowly discarding Matt’s clothing no matter how much he _craved_ for his touch and his kiss - innocence and timidity eased his hunger - his _need_ \- to simply let loose... 

Soon enough, he was completely bare. Matt felt a flutter in his gut out of nervousness.

They met in another frenetic kiss, locking lips, exploring each other with their hands like there would never be a second chance. Dom shivered as Matt rolled his hips upward in agony, building friction, heat that he never knew he needed to sense. He knew he couldn’t edge himself too much this soon.

All Matt managed to let out was a sigh as he rolled them over, now looming over the blonde - he wasn’t confident, he knew that. Matt’s motive was the need to be properly felt up, so he chose to make it a little bit easier.

Dom chuckled, “Not so shy now, are we?” He licked his lips. Matt didn’t respond as he was too busy exploring Dom, slender fingers brushing over all of the ridges and imperfections on his sinewy form like he was some precious artifact, curiosity still so innocent and sweet. Dom realised his skin was getting increasingly sensitive the more Matt inched closer to his already stiff cock.

“L-Look, I’m not going to be anything spectacular,” Matt mumbled, cheeks flushing pink. 

“I don’t care if you’re like a pornstar with this or not,” Dom said. He tousled Matt’s locks of hair between his fingers and looked down at him for a moment, but what distracted him was the sensation of two warm, fiddly hands shifting around his groin. “I’m sure you’re great.”

Once he’d undone the button and zip, Matt pulled down the hem of the offending jeans and underwear, placing them down on the carpet - almost a bit too courteous, still cute. 

Both completely bare - the apprehension slowly faded. He gave Dom’s erection a few slow tugs and muttered, “You think so?”

“Mhm-“ Dom’s grip in Matt’s hair balled into a fist - the guitarist ran his tongue along his balls and the underside of his penis. “ _Jesus-_ “ The urge for Dom to buck his hips into Matt’s face was a hard one to fight off. 

Matt was inexperienced, but the drummer didn’t care - he made up for it with his feverish enthusiasm, licking, sucking and pumping Dom’s erection like he’d waited his whole life to do this. He splayed a hand over Dom’s hipbone, blunt nails pressing into skin, eliciting a small whine from the blonde. 

He slapped it against his parted lips a few times, only to bring it back to his mouth, taking Dom as far down his throat as he could with each motion. He didn’t know if Matt realised how _fucking incredible_ it felt. It wouldn’t take much more until Dom wasn’t able to keep himself quiet. 

“Oh my god, Matt—“ Dom threw his head back and moaned, squishing Matt between his shaky thighs, but the brunette grabbed them to keep them spread. Heat accumulated in Dom’s core, and he _had_ to pry Matt off of him before it became unbearable.

“Did I do something wrong?” Only Matt would still look so innocent even with the head of someone’s cock inches from his lips. 

Dom panted, “No, no, it’s _great_ , I just... have something in mind.” He beckoned for Matt to come closer - the guitarist complied by nervously moving up to meet lips, the taste of cigarettes and whiskey still lingering.

“Wh-“

Matt gasped as he was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and slammed into the mattress. He immediately felt like the lesser between the two again, his whole body taut, knees together. 

Dom nipped at his earlobe and sighed into his ear, “You’re just so coy, I can’t help myself.” He reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer, withdrawing a tiny bottle of lube and a condom, but Matt resisted pouting at the loss of heat.

“It’s not gonna hurt, is it?”

“It’ll only hurt for a second, I promise,” Dom whispered, the genuine care of his tone reducing Matt’s heart to sludge. He left the unopened condom on the nightstand. “Can you put your legs over my shoulders?”

“Y-Yeah.” Matt did as he was asked - draping his thin legs over Dom’s broad shoulders, he opened his mouth to say he wasn’t as worried now, that he trusted him, wanted him more than ever, but his words instead came out as a whimper when Dom grabbed his thighs and pushed them back to his torso. 

Dom eased off, “Shit, did that hurt you?”

Matt shook his head. “…No. Just not used to it,” His pelvis was practically screaming in protest at the sharp pain. “God, I’ve needed you for so long, I couldn’t care less if it hurts me. I’m sure it’s not that b-“

He was cut off by his own unsteady, quiet moans as Dom pressed a finger, slick with lubricant, into Matt’s entrance - slow, gentle. “Oh, _fuck-_ “

“You’re tense,” Dom said. “It’ll only hurt if you stay like this. Just relax your body.” He distracted Matt from the insertion with a trail of kisses along his neck, hot and wet, sucking parts of his skin to leave the purplish, pear-shaped marks he always loved to see.

The Matt of a few hours earlier was making tens of thousands of people scream until their voices were gone, an entire stadium feeding off of his own exuberant energy. Now he’s got his fists clenched in the cheap polyester sheets, collapsed into a nervous wreck as his more submissive side took over. 

Another slicked finger entered him, his words becoming more and more unintelligible and whiny as Dom kept sliding them in and out, even scissoring at a slow pace to properly stretch him. 

Matt frowned at the loss of contact once Dom removed his hand, but his needs were satisfied once he watched Dom tear open the condom and roll it onto his dick with ease. He lined himself up with Matt’s arse and prodded at the puckered hole with the tip of his erection, feeling heat flush over his skin. It was only as he pushed further that he realised: Matt was tight. Almost _painfully_ tight, even after prep, and the hairs on Dom’s arms stood up when he heard the guitarist moan a strew of curses and the blonde’s name. 

Wrapping his arms and legs around, every inch of Matt’s pearly skin had chills crawling all over, bathing in sodomy, and he never knew how much he well and truly desired _all of this_. Dom leaned in to meet lips once again, giving deep, slow thrusts just to hear everything Matt had to utter in response. Addicting would be one way to put it. The way Matt moaned into his mouth as he was thrust into, then mewling at the withdrawal - _divine_.

Dom broke the kiss, lips drifting back to Matt’s neck. The urge to just fuck him senseless crept into the back of his head - Dom probably would’ve acted upon it if it wasn’t for how addicting the feeling of slow sex was, especially when the person taking his rolling thrusts is in the purest display of submission, letting out the most pleasing, guttural erotic sounds he’d ever fuckin’ hear. 

“I want you to look at me when you cum,” Dom had noticed how the brunette’s body had tensed again, limbs basically glued to his own, noises were becoming more and more desperate - praises and throaty, high-pitched moans had never sounded so good. “ _Please_.” 

Matt buried his face into the crook of his neck, crying out one last, surrendering sob, “ _Dom_ \- oh _fuck_ , _I-I’m going to cum_ ,” He held Dom’s face in his hands to seal the - quite unnerving - eye contact, throat dry from his cries, entire body moving with each thrust. 

His breathing hitched - Matt dissolved into pleasure, orgasm in full force, uttering a sonorous moan as he released his cum all over Dom’s stomach and his own. His legs trembled at the sensation. 

“ _Fuck, Matt-_ “ Dom hissed and spilled his own, still fully sheathed - he could barely tell that his cock was throbbing inside of him. He’s lightheaded and covered in Matt’s cum, but satisfied more than anything. Dom pulled out with a groan and discarded the condom.

“You- are fucking- amazing,” Matt said between huffs, his heart swelling as the drummer collapsed on top of him, legs tangling carelessly. 

Matt’s first thought was whether or not this little encounter meant anything. But he wasn’t about to get too deep into that, not with Dom’s lean frame pressed to his own, his breathing relaxed, hair in a mess, skin glistening with sweat, looking far too tranquil for the events that had just preceded. 

Dom hadn’t said anything for minutes now - still lax, still got his face buried in the nape of Matt’s neck. It’s all quite tame and promising to Matt, yet that little whisper of disbelief wouldn't leave his mind.

He hoped for _something_ from this.


End file.
